The legend of the Rider
by DragonGirl508
Summary: ModernAU fem!Hiccup and male!Astrid . Hiccup Haddock moved away from Berk city when she was 14 . But after the sudden death of her mother , she traveled the country with her two best friends . But after 6 years of traveling , she comes back and wants to join her father s racing buisniess but after a hard rejection , she becomes their team s myster rival . How will she handle this ?
1. Chapter 1 : A new start at night

**Welcome to my modern au story ! This story is also fem!Hiccup and male!Astrid named Astriks . To be honest , this story came to me when I was watching my little brother play with his toy motorcycle and on the same time I was watching Fast and Furious . Anyway , enoy !**

**"** Speaking** ,, **

_Thinking _

**Chapter 1 : A new start at night . **

It was late night at Berk city . But a onlly motorcycle was driving on the road . It was really fast and the engen was so quiet , that you won`t even hear it coming . The motorcycle was all black with green front lights and a red dragon symbol on the back wing . The rider was wearing also a black helmet with only the mouth showing and green eyeglass . The rider was also wearing a black jacket with red details and the same dragon symbol on the jacket`s right shoulder . She also wore a long green tunic , what looked like a small skirt from under the jacket , dark pants and one leather boot . The left leg was replaced by a metal peg leg . Simple but modern . She was also wearing a backbag that was green and had a black dragon symbol ( Strike class symbol ) .

The motorcycle was driving throw the streets and stopped by a small house block with garages . The motorcycle turned to the last block of the tree blocks and stopped in front of the garage . The engen was turned off and the rider jumped off the motorcycle . Suddenly an owl`s call came from the night sky and a big orange , light brown and a little blue feathered owl came from the sky in to the street light . The rider screeched out her arm and the owl landed on her wrist . " Hey , Cloudjumper , had a good flight ?,, the rider asked as she started walking up the stairs to the door and unlocked it .

The house block was small but perfect for one person . On the bottom floor there was a living room with a couch , a coffee table , a cupboard and a wide , wall TV . To the right , next to the stairs , was a small kitchen with a bar counter , some cupboards , tree chairs , a stove with an oven and a fridge . To the left from the stairs were two doors . The left one to the garage and the right one to the small back yard . The rooms were filled with boxes with a moving company symbol .

The rider turned on the lights . She took off her boot and helmet . She had auburn hair , that reached her shoulders and a small braid on the left side . Her eyes were green , a few freckles on her cheeks and a small scar on her chin . She just turned 20 and her name was Hiccup Haddock . Hiccup looked around her new , small home but a sudden noise got her off guard . A small kitten jumped from the center of the box maze . The kitten was all black and had deep , big green eyes . " Toothless ! Good to see you again bud . I hope you didn`t couse any trouble with one day . ,, Hiccup cheered as she let Cloudjumper jump from her arm to the couch as she took the small kitten in to her arms and started petting him .

Hiccup took off her backbag and sat on the floor and tried to open Toothless`s mouth . " Come on , Toothless , we need to check your teeth . ,, she sed as Hiccup got a look inside the cat`s mouth . Toothless had only his up row and down row fangs and light pink gums . " Well , at least you haven`t lost any of your teeth . ,, Hiccup gave a little giggle as she and Toothless continued playing on the floor .

Cloudjumper saw the two play on the floor and wanted to join the fun . He flu to the floor and joined the two in the battle . After a good half an hour of battle , Hiccup felt tired and stood up . Her hair was a mess and had a few feathers in her hair . " Ok , guys , I`m tired . It`s time to turn in . ,, sed Hiccup as she picked up Toothless and Cloudjumper landed on her right wrist . Hiccup started to walk up the stairs .

When Hiccup got up the stairs , there was a dark hall way with three doors , wall lamps and a small hallway table . She walked to the one of the doors on the left . It was the bedroom . The room was medium size and had one two person bed , desk and a chair , a closet , bookshelf and some pillows on the floor and like rest of the house , it had some boxes in the corner . " You guys make yourselves comftrobale on the bed as I get ready . ,, sed Hiccup as she putted Toothless gently on the bed and Cloudjumper jumped on one of the bed frame posts .

Hiccup left the room and went down stairs , took her bag , turned off the light and went abck up . This time she went to the door on the right . There was a bathroom with a washing machine , sink and a shelf , a bath and a shower corner with cuirtins . After canching , Hiccup was wearing a plain green shirt and a pair of brown swetpants . Hiccup went back to the bedroom and saw , that Toothless and Cloudjumper were curled up on the pellows and sleeping . She gave a small smile and sat on the bed , next to her best friends . Hiccup removed her peg leg and curled up under the big , soft feather planket . She looked at her friends and then turned to the big window on her left .

_But remember , today was just a start ._ Hiccup looked at the bright moon before sleep took over . She had been riding her motorcycle all day to come back home .

**I know this chapter was short but it was only a start . Anyway , I am greatfull for all the suport and please , NO COMMENTS ABOU THE GRAMMAR ! I KNOW IT`S BAD AND I HAVE WARNED YOU GUYS PLENTY OF TIMES , SO ACTEPT IT AND LIVE ON ! Sorry but those comments were driving me crazy . Anyway , _Heart of a Viking and soul of a Dragon _is on hold and I`m sorry but I need some time . Meanwhile , I will be working on this story to ceep myself busy and updates will be on weekends . Stay cool !**


	2. Chapter 2 : Old folks

**Here is chapter 2 ! In this chapter Hiccup is finally going to look for her father and mentor but will they react the same way ? What happens , when she runs into her old classmates ? Read to find out . Enioy ! **

**Chapter 2 : Old folks . **

Hiccup woke up by a sudden noise down stairs . She looked around the room and quickly jumped out of the bed . Hiccup didn`t bother to put her peg leg on and tried to get down stairs with only one leg . She stormed out of the room and stumbled down the stairs . Before she was about to reach the bottom floor , she fell down the stairs . " OW ! Stupid fucking stairs . ,, Hiccup cursed out loud as she tried to stand up and see the cause of the noise . Toothless and Cloudjumper had knocked out one of the box towers .

" Are you guys trying to unpack without me ? ,, Hiccup asked with a small smile . She can see her friends feeling bad , because they were the reason she fell down the stairs . " It`s ok . I forgive you . ,, Hiccup sed with a calm tone as she kneeled on the floor and picked Toothless and Cloudjumper in her arms . After a few seconds , Hiccup felt something in her stomach . She hasn`t eaten anything in 24 hours .

" Why don`t you guys stay out of trouble as I go change and then we can go out , ok ? ,, Hiccup asked as she putted gently her companions on the couch and went up stairs . She went to the bathroom and took a small shower and brushed her teeth . After that , she went to the bedroom and looked for some clothes in one of the boxes . When she came back down , she was wearing a brown shirt , green hoodie , a pair of jeans and black sneakers . Hiccup had putted on a thinner end to her peg leg and had a shoe on it , so it won`t draw any attention . Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing a pair of geek glasses .

" You guys ready to go ? ,, Hiccup asked as she took her backbag from the floor from last night and checked , that she had everything she needed . Giving a small nod , Hiccup let out a small whistle to signal Toothless and Cloudjumper . Toothless jumped in to the bag as Cloudjumper landed on her shoulder . Hiccup exited her home and locked the door and putted the keys in to her pocket .

The streets looked more alive in day light . There were cars on the streets and people were going their own way . Hiccup gave a sigh and started to go down the front stairs but something got her attention . Her motorcycle . Hiccup tought for a minute before opening the garage door and taking her ride inside . Once that was done , she locked the garage door and went her way .

The town was not big but big enuf to get lost . But since Hiccup grew up here , she knew every corner of this town . She remembered , there was a little coffee shop at the beach . Hiccup didn`t get a lot of odd looks with an owl and a cat but she was a little worried when she saw the building . It had light walls , big windows and a small balcon to the beach . She took a small breathe in and out and entered the shop .

The coffee shop wasn`t really busy but there were a few people , having lunch . She walked to the counter and she was greeted by Mrs. Ingerman , owner of the shop . She was an older woman , who had blond hair and light green eyes . " What can I get you dear ? ,, she asked politely as Hiccup looked at the menu above . " I will take one big cup of hot chocolate with whip cream and a cream puff , please . ,, Hiccup answered with a little smile . It was always her order when she came here . Mrs. Ingerman wrote the order down and nodded . Hiccup paid for her breakfast and went to sit down .

She found a big , red couch on the other side of the room . It had a view to the sea from a large window and had two armchairs on both sides and a coffee table in the middle . Shortly , a perfect place . She sat down and letted Cloudjumper on the left armchair but Toothless had fallen asleep in her bag . Hiccup gave a small smile as she took Toothless on her lap and took one of her favorite books from the bag and started reading it . Mrs. Ingerman brought her food but she didn`t complain about the animals .

As Hiccup was reading her book and drinking her hot chocolate , she didn`t notice a group of people of her age walk in from the door . There stood 4 boys and one girl . They were wearing simple but cool clothes and the man , who stood in the centre of the group , was the leader and probably the hottest guy in town with his long blond hair and sky blue eyes . There names ? Ruffnut , Tuffnut , Snotloud , Fishlegs and the legendary racer Astriks .

Most people noticed them and some girls giggled . Everyone were exited to see their town`s racers , except Hiccup , who was too focused in her story . The racers walked to the counter , they were used to their fans but this coffee shop was their usual hang out place . " Hi , mom . ,, Fishlegs shrugged as he scratched the back of his head . He was the strongest of the group and the biggest . He had blond hair and light green eyes , just like his mom Mrs. Ingerman .

" Hi guys , I guess your usual , right ? ,, Mrs. Ingerman asked as she smiled to her son and his friends . The group nodded and made their way to their usual place , only to find a little surprise .

" Hey , guys , I think someone is sitting at our spot . ,, sed Tuffnut . He had also long dirty blond hair and grey eyes . Then they all saw a young woman sitting on the couch , petting a black kitten and reading an old book . " I say we charm her away . ,, suggested Snotloud . He was muscular , had black hair and ice blue eyes . He always tought of himself as a lady's man .

Hiccup was so focused on her reading , that she didn`t notice the group coming closer . When Snotloud was about to touch her shoulder and make a move , he was attacked by Cloudjumper . The owl didn`t like the way this man was coming closer to his owner . " AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ,, A sudden scream filled the coffee shop . Many costumers turned their heads , only to see great Snotloud Jorgenson being attacked by an owl . Hiccup recognized her friend`s battle call and stood up quickly to see , where`s trouble .

" OW ! Get off of me you stupid bird ! Don`t you know who I am ! Fuck ! ,, Snotloud cursed as he tried to get Cloudjumper out of his precious hair . A sudden whistle and a sharp call " Cloudjumper ! ,, made everyone in the shop turn to a small girl in the corner . Hiccup had her serious face on as she stretched out her arm and Cloudjumper landed on her wrist . Everyone was shocked . One of the famous racers was attacked by a girl`s little owl pet .

" Sorry about him . He was - ,, Hiccup went silent when she recognized Cloudjumper`s prey . Cousin Snotloud aka Snotface . Not good . " Hey , lady better - ,, Snotloud was also cut off when he got a good look at the young woman . His face went blank and eyes wide . He tought she was dead . " H .. H .. H-Hiccup ? ,, Snotloud finally spoke after a few minutes of staring . " Well , Snotloud , I already hoped I don`t run in to you guys so soon . ,, Hiccup spoke witha blank face . Snotloud and others only knew one person who can make a straight face near them or even talking to them . It was no mistake , that this girl was Hiccup .

" Snotloud , who is it ? You have been staring at her for a long time and you spoke so silently . ,, Tuffnut finally got bored as he saw Snotloud stand straight up again . To be honest , if he got a chance , he would like to ask this girl out . She was kinda pretty . " Guys , you all remember Hiccup the Useless from high school , right ? ,, Snotloud finally spoke with a clear voice and made a small grin . Hiccup blushed a little of the mention of her high school nickname and childhood name , given by Snotloud when they were 4 .

" It was only that one time and you still haven`t tought of a better nickname . ,, Hiccup spoke as she took her bag and book . Others were finally catching up and made all shocked faces and Tuffnut silently cursed for thinking of asking her out . Hiccup made an amused smile . _They must have seen the news . _she tought of the night when her mother died . No one knew but , Astriks was most suprised . He had a secret crush on her in high school and her moving broke his heart . The night he saw the news about a fire , that's when he didn`t come out of his room for two days . But seeing her again and she was alive , he just had to try to ask her out . He wasn`t a teenage boy but a comfident man .

" But what are you doing here ? This is our usual spot . ,, Snotloud spoke as he saw the plate and the cup on the coffee table . " Wow , 6 years and you haven`t chanched a bit . Well except the fact that you guys are famous now . ,, Hiccup spoke with a little grin as Toothless jumped in to the bag and she putted the bag on to her back and Cloudjumper landed on her shoulder . " Looks like you aren't doing as good as I tought . Still a nerd and your only friends are just little animals . ,, Tuffnut finally grinned as wide as he can .

Hiccup was a little angry and she heard Toothless growl next to her shoulder . " Come , guys . There not worth it . ,, Hiccup sed with a sigh and left the coffee shop . Some people will always be idiots . Hiccup was walking in the streets and thinked about her incident with her old classmate . They haven`t chached a lot . But a sudden cursing got her off guard .

" Son of a - why you little ! I will teach you some manners ! ,, came a shouting from a car workshop near by . Hiccup , like always , curious , followed the sound and when she saw , who had cursed , she gave a small gasp .

It was Gobber .

He still had his blond mustache and was wearing a plain white t-shirt , jeans and one boot . He lost his left arm and right leg at war-time . Gobber was an old war engineer but now he ran a car workshop , where Hiccup learned to be an engineer . " Why can`t I remember , was it sour oil or diesel ? ,, Gobber sed to himself as he wipes some sweat away from his forehead . If he didn`t get this right , he is going to have to close the shop . But someone was hiding behind the corner , saw the motor and knew the answer .

" Of course it`s sour oil . This engine is made in Italy where they only make rare sour oil cars and diesel is just too thick to go throw those small pipes . ,, came a female voice behind Gobber . Gobber was shocked and turned around , only to find someone , who he last time saw 6 years ago . It was his old favorite Hiccup . She was a little shorter than 6 feet but she still had the same face features as a kid . Gobber`s face turned up in a wide smile as he walked up to her and gave her a huge hug .

Hiccup was a little surprised at first but then she gave a small smile and returned the hug . A sudden call from Cloudjumper from above , made them finally separate . " It`s been too long for me to not see your face lass . ,, Gobber spoke as he gave a good look at her . She reminded of Valka to him . " Same here , Gobber . I still can`t belive it has been 6 years . ,, Hiccup answered as she and Gobber walked in to his office .

Gobber was about to close the door but saw the owl in his shop . " Stupid bird ! Shu , go away ! ,, Gobber yelled but the bird just tried to avoid his waving arm and peg arm and flew in to the office . Gobber saw the bird flying to Hiccup but out of nowhere , Hiccup just stretched her arm out and Cloudjumper landed on her wrist , like he was programmed to do that .

" How did you do that ? ,, Gobber aske with big eyes as Hiccup sited on the couch in the small office . The office was small , only had a desk , an armchair , difrient cupboards with papers , blueprints and one had a coffee machine . " Oh right , sorry Gobber . This is Cloudjumper .Cloudjumper , this is my old friend Gobber . ,, Hiccup spoke with a little smile . Gobber looked at the madjestic bird and tried to pet it . To his surprise , Cloudjumper brushed his hed softly at the palm and Gobber felt the soft feathers .

" He`s quite a beauty . I tell you that . ,, Gobber sed , smiling . " Thanks ! ,, sed Hiccup as Cloudjumper climbed along her arm , on to her shoulder . " So , lass , where`s your mother ? ,, asked Gobber as he stood up straight and walked to the coffee machine . That question was something , that Hiccup didn`t want to hear that day . _That means he dosen`t know . _Hiccup tought as she prepared herself a little to tell Gobber the truth . " Gobber , my mom, is gone , literally . ,, she sed with a sad voice and heard the old man drop one of the cups in his hand .

Gobber was something more than sad . He tought they both survived but apparently , he was wrong . He took a couple of seconds to calm himself . Valka was one of his best friends , besides Stoick . He was heartbroken but knew , it was more painful to Hiccup to lose her mother at a hard time of her life to grow up . " I-I I`m sorry , Hiccup . This must be really hard for you . ,, Gobber tried to speak with a calm voice but cracked a little . He sited next to Hiccup on the couch and putted his remaining hand over her shoulders and gave her a small hug . " It`s ok , Gobber . I`m ok ,, _Well , most of me . _Hiccup tought with a shrug as she hugged Gobber back .

They stayed like that , untill a little wine got their attention . Toothless has woken up and was struggling to get out of the bag . " Hold on little guy , I got you . ,, Hiccup sed as she reached for the bag a nd pulled it open and a small , black cat head with big green eyes poke out , to get some air . " Hiccup , slap me in the face . There is a cat in your bag . ,, Gobber sed as he looked at the small animal . Hiccup gave a small giggle and sed . " No , Gobber , this is my other friend , Toothless . ,, " You sure you don`t have a zoo at home ? ,, Gobber asked as he looked at his old helper . " No , I don`t have a zoo at home . I found Toothless on a street on my first day away . I took care of him and we became good friends .But after my mother passed away , I also took Cloudjumper with me . ,, Hiccup explained as she stood up and gave Gobber a small smile .

There was a little pause before Gobber also stood up and looked at Hiccup . " Why don`t we get out of here and pay your old man a visit ? ,, sed Gobber with a little smile . He was pretty sure , that Stoick didn`t know she was back in town . He and Hiccup always had an awkward relationship . Hiccup tought a little before nodding . She really wanted to see her father after all these years .

The two of them , also the animals , left the workshop and started walking to Hiccup`s old house . The entire walk , Hiccup tought about her father . They haven`t talked much , when she moved away . He was always overprotective of her but they didn`t have the best relationship . But Hiccup was brought down to earth by Gobber tapping her on the shoulder and motioned her to look up . They were here . The house was still big but since Hiccup mostly grew up here , she was used to it .

Hiccup and Gobber walked up the giant stairs and Gobber stepped further , pressed the doorbell and they waited . Hiccup`s stomach was twisted . Then the door opened and Hiccup felt like faithing right there and now . Stoick was still big and had his red beard but it had a little grey stripes . He was wearing a white dress shirt , jeans and boots . He looked at his old friend and gave a smile . " Gobber ! What brings you here old friend ! ,, he cheered as he and Gobber shook hands . Stoick didn`t notice Hiccup at first . " Well , Stoick , a really big thing actually . ,, Gobber sed with a wide smile and stepped aside .

When he did that , Stoick`s heart skipped a beat and he felt like this was all a dream .

**Well , this is it for now . I know this chapter came out a little earlier but that is a good thing . Since I had this story in my head for a long time , it will go a little better , I hope . Anyay , see you guys at the next chapter and stay cool ! **


	3. Chapter 3 : Talking about the changes

**And welcome to chapter 3 ! In this chapter , Hiccup and Stoick are gonna talk for the first time in 6 years ! Also , some of you may noticed a change in the summary . I decided to make Hiccup their rival . It`s more fun and I can already see the look on the others faces , when their newest and biggest rival is a little geek from high school . Anyway , enioy ! **

**Chapter 3 : Talking about the changes .**

Stoick and Hiccup looked in to each others eyes for a long time . Stoick was in pure shock and joy . All these years , he tought , that Valka only survived the fire . But his only daughter has also survived and now standing here as a beautiful young woman . Hiccup look at her father with a little open mouth . He looked the same , but she can see , he was shocked to see her again . Stoick slowly brought his big arm up and tried to take her hand . He maby was just seeing a dream and the moment he touched her , she will turn in to mist .

Hiccup saw the movement and moved her own arm up and their hands touched . Stoick`s mouth turned up in a smile and he could feel tears starting to come from his eyes . Hiccup saw the small tear on her father`s cheek and wiped it away with her free arm . " Hi dad . ,, she spoke with a small voice and that was all Stoick needed . He took her in to his arms and gave her a big hug . Hiccup was a little surprised at first but quickly recovered and hugged her father back . " I missed you . ,, Stoick whispered in to her ear . Hiccup could feel the small happy tear on her cheeck and whispered back . " I missed you to . ,, Gobber looked at the two of them and he was more than happy to see them together .

After a few moments they pulled apart and Stoick gave her a good look . She looked like just like Valka , only , she had his eyes . " Well , look at you , all grown up and alive . ,, he sed as Hiccup just gave a small blush . " Thanks dad , but maby we can go inside . ,, Hiccup suggested . Stoick looked at Gobber and asked . " Are you busy or would you like to join us ? ,,"Nah , I got some time . It`s only morning and I only got one job today . ,, Gobber answered with a smile as they went in to the house .

...

Hiccup , Stoick and Gobber were sitting at the table on the balcony . They were having some coffee and sandwiches . They were talking about Hiccup`s time away and whats new at Berk city . " Wow dad ! So you are the new trainer and manager of the racers and own the race track ? ,, Stoick gave a proud nod . " So , Hiccup , where`s Val ? ,, Stoick asked . He was eager to find his wife . But then he saw his daughter`s mood turn down . " Dad , she`s not with us anymore . ,, Hiccup answered with a sad voice and turned away .

Stoick`s happy face turned in to a shocked and a sad one . Valka was gone ? No , this wasn`t possible , was it ? She was always a fighter and always came out with a wound but never died . But the look on Hiccup`s face and when he looked at Gobber , he was also sad . This was true . She was gone . But he had to know , how .

" What happened ? Did it happen during the fire ? ,, Stoick asked with a sad voice , hoping he was wrong but Hiccup nodded to the question . This was Stoick`s biggest fear . Hiccup took a shaky breath and started explaining . " Me and mom were a little deeper in the forest than the other visitors . That means , the fire was closer to us . When we saw the smoke , we started running but the fire had us surrounded . We had nothing else to do but to make our way throw the fire . We were almost out but a tree on fire started falling , toarwoads me . Mom didn`t even think and pushed me out-of-the-way . She sacrificed herself to save me . Of course I started panicking and tried to help but I was too late . Suddenly , another tree started falling and I almost made it out , when my left leg got stuck and everything went black . I woke up a week later in a hospital . ,,

Hiccup was already crying and Stoick had tears in his eyes . Of course Valka would do that for her . But he knew , it was harder for Hiccup in many ways . All he could do know is to help her push past it . Stoick took a deep breath and putted his arm over Hiccup`s shoulders . " It`s gonna be ok , sweetie . I promise . ,, Stoick slowly whispered and he could see Hiccup relax little . Stoick gave nod and pulled away , time to change the subject . " So , what have you being doing all these years ? ,, Stoick asked as he saw Hiccup give a small smile , took a deep breath and started speaking again .

" Well , after the fire I lived on my own , with a little help from mom`s good friends . Turns out , mom had a secret fond for my college , but since I really didn`t want to go to college , I finished high school and left the town . I traveled difrident places and mapped some hidden landscapes . It was going well for a few year but when I turned twenty , I really wanted to find a place , where I can return and call home . So , I came back here . ,, Hiccup finished her story as she took a sip from her cup . Stoick and Gobber were both amazed about her story . She must had a good run but didn`t want to keep on going from place to place .

" Well , lass , have you seen your old friends ? ,, Gobber asked with a little grin . He knew , someone from that group had a little thing for Hiccup . " Actually , Gobber , I have . I ran into them in a coffee shop before I came to your workshop . Lets just say , they haven`t changed that much . ,, Hiccup sed with a smile at the memory , when Cloudjumper attacked Snotloud . " But Gobber , I have a question for you . ,, Hiccup spoke as she took another sip from her cup .

" Sure , Hiccup , what do you need ? ,, Gobber asked . " I think I`m going to stay for a while , so , do you think I can have my old job back ? ,, Hiccup asked with a smile . That was something Gobber had waited for so long , since he saw her . " Of course you can Hiccup ! I`m more then happy to have you back ! ,, Gobber cheered as Hiccup smiled and Stoick laughed a little at his best friend`s reaction .

" Hiccup , the racers have a practise at the mountain course tomorrow . I was wondering , can you come ? Just to you to see how are they doing . ? ,, Stoick asked . He really wanted to spend some time with her . Hiccup tought a little . It might be fun . " Ok , I will come . ,, she sed as she could see the spark of happiness in her father`s eyes .

As Hiccup and Stoick continued to talk , Gobber checked the watch on his right hand . It was almost 7 . " Well , I better get going . I need to finish this one engine for tomorrows race . ,, Gobber sed as he stood up and was ready to leave , when Hiccup stood up . " Dad , thanks for the lunch but I really need to unpack my last things and Gobber , you don`t mind if I come with you ? ,, she asked as she picked up her bag from next to her chair .

Gobber just nodded and Hiccup gave a small smile in return . They all sed good-bye to each other and Gobber and Hiccup made their way out of the house . When Gobbe closed the door , he noticed something . " Hey , lass , where are your little friends ? he asked . Hiccup gave him a little smirk and let out a whistle . Then Gobber heard some noise from a small tree , text to the house . Then they both saw Cloudjumper fly down , onto Hiccup`s shoulder and Toothless climb down from the same tree . Hiccup picked the kitten up and held him in her arms .

Hiccup noticed Gobber`s questionable face and started explaining . " Ok , I really didn`t want to dad over react , so they hid in that tree and took a little nap . If there is one thing what we all love , it`s sleeping . ,, she sed witha little smile . Gobber accepted the answer and they started walking back to the workshop . It was true , it was inpossible to wake that girl up when it was a free day . As they arrived to the workshop and started working . Since Hiccup had a little job there when she was still living in Berk city , she knew her way around and they got the job done quikly .

They finished the engine , made their plans for tomorrow and cleaned the place up before turning off the lights and closing the doors . " So , Hiccup , do you need any help with the packing at home ? ,, Gobber asked as he locked the last door . " Nah , it`s ok . I only have a couple of boxes but I will see you at the course tomorrow . Bye ! ,, Hiccup waved Gobber good-bye as she started walking home . It wasn`t far and she really wanted to go to sleep .

Hiccup saw the large bow towers when she unlocked the door of her house but she was really sleepy . She had went to sleep at 4 in the morning last night and she really needed her sleep or she is going nuts . Hiccup also noticed her friends sound asleep in her bag . _There`s always tomorrow . _Hiccup tought as she made her way upstairs . She didn`t bother taking off her clothes or glasses . She just gently placed her pets on the pillows and fell straight asleep right next to them .

So much for a busy day .

**Ok , I know this chapter was short but every chapter doesn`t have to be long . I just really wanted to focus on Hiccup and het two fathers in this chapter . Anyway , I`m starting a new story ( again ) but that story will be up next year in January . Stay cool !**


End file.
